


Tales of the Anomalous West Coast

by TernithPlague



Series: Plight of the Stars - Tales of the Anomalous Underworld [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TernithPlague/pseuds/TernithPlague
Summary: Weird occurrences happen across the entire world. Men similar to moths, a tall, white figure that seemingly possesses people.But the weirdest of all belong in cages.Site-105 stands as one of the temporary containment sites (its official designation being Temporary Containment Site-105) used to designate SCPs. Like it's counterparts in Brazil, France, Southern Russia, China, and Australia, Site-105 contains anomalies that require study before transfer to a permanent site, or to be released for Explained classification. It's safe to say, the magic of the Foundation - be it through research or training - is conducted here.But tides change - as the Foundation uncovers a secret unknown to many, a new Group of Interest emerges.Now, Mobile Task Force Zeta-88, and the Research Teams of Site-105 must find out the secrets behind SCP-LRTI before the clock halts.
Series: Plight of the Stars - Tales of the Anomalous Underworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133015





	Tales of the Anomalous West Coast

**TALES OF THE ANOMALOUS WEST COAST**

INTRODUCTION TO THE FOUNDATION

Knowledge on the SCP Foundation can be dated back to the 1920s by name. But ancient texts link them to a group called the "Holy Order Trinity", a German-Franco group in origin, with the purpose of eradicating the 'non-normal'. Eventually, the Holy Order Trinity was excommunicated by the Church, and disbanded due to lack of funds. This, of course, was followed by witch hunts and hysteria. Some of the Salem Witch Trials were eventually linked to the disbanding of the Holy Order Trinity.

The Foundation would next appear as the Society of Anomalous Americans. This was a combined group in the mid to late 1800s, and mostly had anomalous humans, ranging from what is now known as SCP-011, to what is theorized to be "The Administrator". The SAA would face controversy and hostility from the local town they hosted their meetings at, as World War I gained traction slowly. When the group was disbanded, the Administrator would gather the non-anomalous humans from the group and from the SCP Foundation - headed by the Administrator and his Overseer Council.

In the early 1950s, when the SCP Foundation gained traction within the Anomalous Underworld, sites were created. But before they could even contain any SCPs, they needed to have preliminary procedures in order to classify SCPs. For every region, the SCP Foundation set up sites. Site-163 in Australia, Site-827 and Site-828 for Asia, Site-088 for Europe, Site-271 in South America, and Site-105 for North America.

The purpose of Site-105, originally, was to stand as a proving ground for Mobile Task Forces to ensure their capability in containing an SCP. Epsilon-11's Foxtrot-7 unit being one of the more primary examples, due to a containment breach simulation using SCP-096, and SCP-173 - rigged by Alpha-1 as a proving ground.

Now, it stands as the proving grounds for an entire new Mobile Task Force. Dedicated to hunting down entirely hostile GoI cells, Zeta-88 - designation: "Gunslingers" - has been authorized. But it'll take more than the men they have mustered to hold operations across the globe.

This is Site-105.

These are the Tales of the Anomalous West Coast.


End file.
